Lets make our own destiny, shall we?
by missy115
Summary: Everyone deserves a Happily Ever After. No matter what your status in life may be. So why can THE Natsume Hyuuga, the most sought after bachelor cant have one! -COMPLETED with an Ending you certainly not want to miss!-
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I finally have the time to revise the first chapter since its all crappy and all. Lol**

**This is my first fanfic that I wrote by myself so please be gentle ^^**

**I guess that's it! I hope you guys will enjoy it!**

**~missy115**

**XoX**

_It was a dark cold night when Mikan Sakura found herself running away from two people after her. She didn't felt anything. She's neither scared nor angry. She's confused. _

_But she trusted the person holding her hand, telling her never let go. "Mikan! Don't look back! No matter happens, don't you ever look back!" a pink-haired girl instructed little Sakura. "Oh no" she murmured. "What happened, Misaki-chan?" little Sakura asked. "Were stuck..." was all she could say._

_The two men is getting nearer and nearer to them. "ahw, come on now princess. Don't be scared" the man said as he tried to reach for Sakura._

"_Don't touch her!" Misaki hissed as she grabs the wrist of the man and twisted it._

"_Get this bitch of me!" the man said to his comrade, crying in pain._

_The other man grabs the arms of Misaki and threw her on the wall. Then he walked to where Sakura is. "Come little child..." he said as he reached for her with a dagger in her hand. " It won't hurt a bit. . ."_

_-CRASH-_

**XoX**

"NNNNNNNNNOOO!!"

"Mikan! Are you alright?" the familiar Pink-haired girl asked. "hmm-hmm.." Sakura muttered. Misaki looked at her with a concerned face for a minute then continued cooking.

Mikan sits up and asked "What are you cooking?"

"This?" Misaki said not bothering to look at the brunette

"Yeah, it smells so delicious! Are we celebrating anything today?" She asked with those sparkles in her eyes. There's nothing like a party that could make Mikan be very happy.

"No. No birthday today." Misaki answered as she tasted the food with the used of a tasting saucer (I don't what it's called, lol)

"Oh." She said with a trace of sadness in her voice. "Then what is it for?"

"The Catering restaurant I am in will sponsor a 1-week camp for an elite school. So as a cook I am told to make a new menu."

"Oh! That's a wonderful chance!" Mikan said with obvious happiness in her voice.

When Misaki heard her she suddenly become nervous. With a million questions in her head like 'How did you know' and stuff like that she can only manage to say. .

"What do you mean, Mikan?"

Mikan is confused. Misaki is a type of girl who understands quickly. She's very smart, like her best friend and that is why she idolizes her. But how come she acts like she completely don't understand. Nothing. Not even a single idea. This made Mikan feel…happy. Happy because, at least for once she saw her confused. This made Mikan laugh a bit.

"What are you laughing at?" a voice interrupted her sweet, sweet thinking. 'tsk. Kill joy' Mikan thought.

"Because Misaki-chan, this could be the moment you're waiting for!" Mikan said with a smile plastered on her face.

Bathump. 'Damn, I never thought that Mikan could be this smart' Misaki thought then forced herself to say "I still don't get it". Though it may anger her little to say this, especially with the tone Mikan now uses, She still asked.

"Sheesh, Misaki-chan you still don't ge-"

"Say it!" Misaki shouted. 'uh-oh, wrong move' Misaki thought to herself. Then she heard someone sniffed. Too late.

Mikan is now forcing herself not to cry as she said "This might be the moment you could

show your manager that you are very capable of cooking delicious food. ."

"That's it?" Misaki asked in disbelief. 'whew' she thought. Then it hit her. Mikan is now ready to cry. She walked towards Mikan and comforted her. Seeing that it didn't worked

she stood up, went to the kitchen, grab some of the food she prepared and shoved it to

Mikans mouth. Mikan don't have enough time to decline so she don't have any other choice but to take it in. 'I will kill you after this Misaki-chan!' Mikan thought.

The brunette was silent for a while, then she began to chew it and suddenly

"WHOAH! MISAKI-CHAN!! I NEVER THOUGHT IT WILL BE SO YUMMY!" no trace of hatred or sadness can be found in her voice. She is now floating in her own world saying how proud she is to Misaki. 'She forgot that she's mad at me…' Misaki said to herself. 'How dense, she is so the Mikan that I raised' She thought again

"Misaki-chan. . .what does it called?" Mikan asked as she continued pigging out.

"It's called 'Orange _Carnaroli_'"

"What's with the orange ane?!"

Misaki sighed and shrug. 'Does she even realize that Mikan is a Japanese name for an orange' Misaki thought as she headed towards the kitchen.

**XoX**

**Alright! Reviews please! Trust me, it will really help ^^**

**~missy115**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Everyone! Thank you for your reviews! It really helped a lot. Anyways, I hope this next chapter will be better. I think I'm really getting a hang of this publishing stuff.**

** ~missy115~**

**Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you their ages: Mikan, Hotaru, Natsume, Ruka= 19, Misaki, Tsubasa=22**

**XoX**

"Mikan, I swear to God if I will fall in the sea I will kill you!" Hotaru said with a deadly, threatening voice. "Sheesh Hotaru, I never thought that you will be this…uhmmm.. scared?" I mean who would ever thought that _THE_ Hotaru Imai could be scared with this kind of things.

As soon as Hotaru heard this, she scowled. It was embarrassing enough to say it out loud but it was even more embarrassing when Mikan starts to yell about it. As if the whole world needs to know about it. 'I wonder how she talked me into this?' Hotaru thought to herself.

-the day before the departure-

Mikan rushed to get her cell phone in the bag and hurriedly dialed her best friends number. She can't wait to tell to her best friend the good news!

-ring!-ring!-

"moshi-moshi" answered a cold voice on the other end of the line. It was indeed no other

than…Hotaru herself.

"Hotaru!!!!" Mikan half yelled to her best friend.

A cold "**what?**" is the only thing she heard. Our little brunette found it irritating at times.

But since this is_ important _she decided to put it aside. "Hotaru, do you want to come with me and

Misaki-chan in _THE Ronde Island, _ha?!ha?!" Mikan said with her usual enthusiastic self.

"What's the catch?" Hotaru said with her not-interested sort of tone. "Eh?! Hotaru-chan!

"How can you say that?!"

"What do you think, baka"

"…"

Hotaru sighed. How can she ask her when she already knows the answer? It's not like she doesn't like to go. It's just so troublesome to face the….sea.

"Demo, Hotaru-chan" said Mikan as she broke the silence.

"I heard that they have a lot of delicious crabs there~!"

As soon as Hotaru heard this she immediately said yes without thinking. " I mea-" Hotaru tried to reason out bit, too late. Mikan started to shout, jump, scream and finally said "Hotaru-chan! You will not regret this! EVER!!" then she squealed. Hotaru sighed. She really loves Mikan though she doesn't really show it. According to her, _"I'm not the type"._

-End of Flashback-

'And so this is how it turned out. Me getting stuck inside this room for like, an eternity' Hotaru thought to herself. They are now sailing for 2 hours in a private yacht provided by the Gakuen Alice Japan. The biggest and the most famous school in their country. Only the elite and privileged could study here. "I wonder how I survived." Hotaru asked herself. Just then, there is a sudden knock in the door and a guy went inside. Bringing with him a giant plate of crabs, he placed it on the table and left. "Oh! So this is how it is" Hotaru said to no one. Then she started digging out.

**XoX**

The trio disembarked the yacht after a _"long"_ journey. Mikan, enthusiastic as ever, went down happily. Then stopped short. Hotaru, not minding her brunette best friend continued on then stopped. She could feel her jaw drop, just like Mikan's expression. She hurriedly composes her posture but still can't move. "Hey you two! Could you two please start moving…" Misaki said the last part trailing.

-silence-

Misaki suddenly snapped out of it and said "This is awesome! Better than what I'd expected!"

Hotaru snapped out of it next. Mikan followed for like about a minute**. **

Mikan's eyes began sparkling so bright that it will blind you**.(n/a so what if I exaggerated a little?)**

Then they started walking.

**XoX**

"Please ask me if you have any questions about this place. We don't want any unwanted gossips about us, do we?" the manager said. "hai!" they all answered. The atmosphere is very bright. The lobby has this deluxe accommodation. There are ornate carvings, antiques, a marbled fountain in the middle, and possibly the largest chandeliers you'll ever see. They all went inside and was blocked by a police man. "Is there any problem, officer?" Hana, the manager, said. "Are you the catering service?" the guard asked

"yes, why?"

"Because the management told me to lead you to the kitchen. Workers are not allowed in

the lobby. Its exclusively for the guest and the guest alone"

-kitchen-

"This is the kitchen" the girl who called herself as Scarlet said. "And this is where you

will most likely spend your time." She said this with a pity-looking face (**n/a the most **

**annoying expression you can imagine)**. They didn't say anything though it irks them a

lot. They really want to claw their fingers in her eyes and tear her into shreds. 'Be

thankful bitch that manager is here' majority of them thought.

After a tour around the enormous kitchen, the tour guide led them to their cabin. Inside

the cabin is a double-deck bed, two wardrobes, a plant and a painting. It was simple, yet

comfortable.

-front gate-

"kyaaa!!! Natsume-sama! Marry me!" shouted the a lot of woman

"Ruka-sama! Please be mine!" shouted the others

'tsk. Do girls ever stop this foolishness?' raven-haired guys ask to himself.

'I want someone who is different…'

**XoX**

**Hiya! **

**I hope you all enjoyed it! I know its pretty so. . .gomene?! **

**Reviews please! **

**~Missy115~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is here!**

**Thanks for all your support! I hope you will like this chapter ^-^**

**~missy115~**

**XoX**

-Hallway/ corridor-

Mikan was running around for about 15 minutes now. "Okay Mikan" she told herself "you are NOT lost; you just need to remember the path Hana-san told you to take…"

Tired and helpless, Mikan decided to stopped for a while and took a look around. "Hmm, the space is very wide and…"

*sniff*sniff*

"The carpet is very expensive, I can smell expensive furniture a mile away!." Mikan declared, but suddenly she remembered her mission.

"Waaaahh~! How stupid of me to get lost in here. I am gonna be scolded!!" She whined

Just then a voice said, "I think it's very normal to get lost in here. I mean this place is HUGE"

Mikan turned around and saw a very tall, dark-haired guy standing beside her. "Judging from his appearance and posture, he must be a model" thought Mikan, unconsciously gaping at him.

Feeling kind of perplexed, the guy introduce himself "Yoh! Tsubasa Andou, at your service!" he said, reaching out his right hand for Mikan to shake .she looked at his hand and stared back at him.

"Ahem!" coughed Tsubasa

"Oh… Oh right! I'm Mikan Sakura! Pleasure to meet you!" then she laughed enthusiastically. She then reached for his hands and shook it very violently.

"So where are ya' goin?" Tsubasa asked as he put his arm down.

"To the kitchen, but I seem to have lost my way..." Mikan said as she started laughing again. (Only slightly creepier.)

"Well, why don't you come with me then? Since it's not that far away from here"

"Uhm, Sure! That would be great!"

Then both of them started walking around and then they suddenly stopped in front of a huge oak door. It was carved with ancient symbols, drawing and writings. Tsubasa then effortlessly pushed it open. **(N/A: whoa! Tsubasa-senpai is so strong!!)**

**XoX**

"Hey, Yue! Who's that girl with our Beloved Tsubasa?" a gray-haired girl asked her.

"I don't know, but whoever she is…" Yue growled

"she's askin' for a bloody beating…isn't that right Miko?!" She yelled.

"Of course! No one can get close to him other than us!!" Miko angrily replied with her eye brow raised

Yue looked at her for a little bit then proposed "why don't we teach her a lesson?" "That's ridi- Well, that's not a bad idea after all. . ." Miko grinned

And the two of them began to concoct their evil plans.

**XoX**

As Mikan and Tsubasa went inside, they were immediately drawn in by the delicious aroma of food

-*Rumble*-

"Eh?" Mikan's Stomach was Growling!

--GRRUMBLLEE…R—

"Ano…, Mikan-chan you sure are hungry…hehehe…" Tsubasa chuckled

Mikan couldn't help but blush. 'waaaah how un lady like Of me!" Mikan thought. 'This is so embarrassing!!!'

"Tsubasa-niichan, want to grab something to eat?" Mikan finally asked in a desperate attempt to change subject,

"Yeah! I was waiting for you to say that..."

They both looked at the wide array of food…with their eyes sparkling and their drool falling…Tsubasa Declared.

"and now… WE FEAST!!!!" Tsubasa licked his lips and made a mad dash towards the ridiculously large Stuffed turkey

(N/A: when I meant Large. I meant LARGE!)

Mikan finally out of her daze followed Tsubasa's lead, and began eating like there was no tomorrow!.

…………After eating…………

*BURP!!!! *

"wheeew! Now that is what you call DINNER!. ." Mikan happily rubbed her belly

"Come to think of it, Mikan-chan, you said that you needed to go to the kitchen right?" Tsubasa asked…while picking food out from his teeth with a toothpick

"Eh?..." Mikan eyes suddenly popped open

"OH CRAP!! What am I going to do?!" Mikan then hurriedly stood up and left running as she waved goodbye to Tsubasa.

Mikan was running full-speed when suddenly. . .

*CRASH!!!*

-Mikan's POV-

"Owieee! .My head!, I hope my brain's not damaged!" Mikan said as she tried to stand up.

"I wouldn't worry about that…You didn't have One to begin with any way…." A mysterious and cold voice replied,

"EH?!. That voice!" Mikan turned around.

"Natsume! " She growled clenching her fist in anger.

"You jerk! Of all the people I could've ran into…It had to be YOU!" Mikan yelled

Natsume Glared at her…"Well… of all the panties I could've seen…It had to be your polka dot prints…" Natsume said as he turned around,

"wha-how did you…" Mikan couldn't finish her sentence, as natsume pointed to her backside…

There it was her underwear…

But WAIT!

………………….

Where was her skirt?

Mikan jumped in embarrassment and started to look for her missing skirt.

And then, there it was….

Hanging on a tree branch outside the window….

Mikan quickly tried to grab it,

When she finally caught it, there was a word written or more specifically "Burned"

Into the back…It read.

"POLKA DOTS" in big bold letters

Mikan's face Darkened….

"NATSUME!!!!!!!!" She screamed, as she clutched her vandalized Skirt tightly.

"I'm Going to Kill you!!!!!" Mikan screamed Bloody murder

**I would like to say thank you to "The lovely otaku-chan" for proofreading this story. She also did some minor stuff. Lol**

**Please review!!!!**


	4. A surprise for you

**Please review~! **

**I'll try to make longer chapters starting now. Lol**

**Kakko warui- Ugly**

**~missy115~**

**XoX**

"Mikan, where have you been last night?" Misaki asked the troubled looking brunette.

"Mikan?!"

"Uh, what did you say?" Mikan finally answered

"I said, where have you been last night?!"

Mikan, remembering what happened last night, suddenly felt different kinds of emotions. Embarrassment, frustration, humiliation, you name it! But those feelings are nothing compared to the anger she felt towards him. Yes, HIM. That guy she forcibly chose to forget. The guy who~

"Mikan, are you okay?" Misaki asked her, looking very worried.

"Oh yeah, uhm, I was~" Mikan was cut short with Hana's booming voice.

"MIKAN SAKURA!"

Hana, together with her assistant Yume, came rushing towards Mikan. Obviously angry.

"From the information I gathered last night, it seems that you have gotten yourself into trouble Miss! And with this, we may fire you if you'll make another mistake. So from now on if I were you, you have to be careful. And se~"

Then suddenly, Mikan felt a strong hand grabbing her wrist and heard a familiar husky voice saying "I'm going to get her for a while".

"Uhm, Excuse me?!" obvious irritation can be heard in Hana's voice. "Do you know who I AM?!"

Then Yume suddenly stepped beside Hana, close enough so she could say something to her without worrying for anyone to hear them. When Yume was done talking, Hana's eyes grew wide as if someone told her something so unbelievable. Next her face turned red, red with embarrassment!

After sometime, she hesitantly started to apologize immediately.

"N-Natsume-sama! Wh-what are you doing here?" She said after bowing very lowly for several times.

Natsume, looking kind of pissed said it again "I want to barrow her for a while."

"Who?!" she asked with a hint of disbelief.

"Mikan Sakura, Kakko warui."

Hana was about to say something but didn't continue. She knew that THIS is THE Natsume Hyuuga. The strongest, hottest and not to mention the richest youngest man not only in THE Gakuen Alice but also in Japan.

"M-may I know why?" Hana forced herself

"Just give me the damn girl, idiot." Natsume snapped.

"H-hai. But please remember that she is a worker h-"

"Let go of me freak!" Mikan screamed as she struggled to break free into Natsume strong and muscular arms.

Hana was furious. "I'll definitely get richer and when time comes I'm going to show you! Ugh, he didn't even let me finish talking!"

**XoX**

Natsume dropped Mikan on the ground.

"Ittai… what did ya do that for?!" Mikan exclaimed. Natsume grabbed her wrist and dragged her to a dark, dark path. It was narrow and eerie, there was no sign of any people everywhere. Then the two of them came into a stop.

"W-where are we?! Answer me!!" Mikan screamed.

"Shut up polka! Look around us, will ya?" Natsume coolly said. Mikan looked around and saw nothing but a forest covered in pitch black darkness.

"What are you trying to do, Natsume-OUJI." When Mikan said the ouji part with emphasize. "Why are we- kyaaa!!! What is that?!" unconsciously, Mikan leaped unto Natsume's arms.

Natsume looked at Mikan, alarmed. "S-s-something t-t-touched my a-ank-llee!!" Mikan sobbed.

Natsume poked his head over Mikan's shoulder. "There's nothing in there. No wait, there is something."

"W-what is it?!" Mikan said as she "hugged" Natsume closer.

Natsume smirked with obvious delight. "Its just a twig." He said, trying hard to obtain his laughter.

Mikan turned her head around and blushed. "Ho-ho-ho, I-I know that! Its not like some extremely dangerous snakes could be here right?!!"

"Then you did all of that in purpose just to hold me this way? Mikan, I never thought you could be so naughty." Natsume teased.

Mikan looked confused at first then hesitantly let go. Natsume grabs Mikan's retreating hands and move his head closer.

"W-what?" Mikan asked. "If you'll do something….immoral, I'll scream!"

"Do you want me to do those 'immoral stuff'?" Natsume said, amused by Mikan's facial expressions.

"Let go of pervert!" Mikan said as she pushed Natsume away.

"Don't be so cruel Polka. Do you really think that I'll do something like _that_ to you? Plus, it wouldn't be exciting doing it with someone like you." Natsume smirked as he looked at Mikan from head to toe.

"What does that mean?!" Mikan said, offended.

"Want to prove me wrong?" Natsume challenged the brunette.

Mikan blushed. Natsume walked nearer to Mikan. "Look around you polka. I didn't drag you all the way here for nothing."

"There's nothing. I already told you that." Mikan answered.

"Just look around more closely."

Mikan did as what she was told. This time more closely. It was the same at first but when her eyes started to adjust in the darkness, she could vividly see fireflies. And thousands of them too!

"N-natsume! There are a lot of floating stars!!" Mikan happily said as she let go of the sight that she had seen.

Natsume secretly chuckled.

"Those are what you call fireflies' Polka. Are you stupid or something?" he said nonchalantly.

"Well I couldn't see them properly so I thought they were stars…" Mikan pouted.

"Follow me." Natsume said.

The two of them walked deeper through the woods till they could hear a stream nearby and the rustling of leaves. There were crickets too! It was like music to their ears. They were nearer to the fireflies and it made Mikan excited. She skidded happily towards them and twirls round and round. It makes her look like a kid.

Natsume walked under a tree and watched Mikan talking to the fireflies. The sight made him happy, its been so long since he saw her again. When Mikan got tired she sat beside Natsume. A pink petal fell down from the tree.

"Eh?" Mikan exclaimed as she got the petal from her lap. _'What is this?'_ Mikan asked herself.

"It's a sakura petal." Natsume said, as if he knew what she were thinking.

Mkan looked up and smiled with amazement. It's a Sakura Tree!

"Natsume, its not like I'm not thankful and all but why are you doing this?" Mikan asked.

Natsume looked at her and said. "Peace offering."

**XoX**

**OMG! What exactly has happened between Mikan and Natsume's past?! **

**Read more to find out!! **


	5. Past

**Chapter update!**

**Kyyaa~!**

**So what exactly did happen to Mikan and Natsume?!**

**XoX**

Mikan frowned as she heard Natsume's remarks. "Yeah, that."

"I did say it's a peace offering right?" Natsume said.

"I'm fully aware of that fact. But what you did to me in the past is unforgivable. You made my life a living hell!" Mikan retorted.

Natsume chuckled. "I did a great job ha?!"

Mikan rolled her eyes. "Never mind, those kind of things are not important now. Past is past…"

"I couldn't believe you'll go too far, like burning my hair for example!!" Mikan bellowed at Natsume. "I couldn't think of anything bad that I did to you. I remembered being all kind to you and stuff."

"tch. That's because you're so annoying. And ugly. And stupid. And- wait, do you want me to say all of it?" Natsume said nonchalantly.

Mikan grunted. "Fine! If you will not say the reason then I wouldn't force it to you!!"

Natsume took the chance of silence to think.

_Natsume was walking along their mansion's halls when he over-heard his parents talking. _

"_What will we do to the kid who escaped?" Kaoru said to man behind a huge oak table._

"_I don't know but we will surely capture her." said._

"_But how? We don't know whether or not she changed her name and they got rid of all evidences about her. Pictures, fingerprints, everything." Kaoru worriedly said._

"_There's nothing to worry about dear. One of the assassins said that they managed to scratch her arm. Mika Sakurabana, the only survivor of the Sakurabana clan, has a scar in her left arm." Mr. Hyuuga said._

"_Then everything will be okay now, right? First, we have to look for every girl with ages 7-8 that has a scar? Then, we won't have to worry about our position as the number one company in Japan." Kaoru gladly concluded._

"_Yes, we have to kill her as early as possible so as not to make any future problems." Mr. Hyuuga said in a dismissive tone._

_Natsume became curious but didn't stay long. He immediately went back to his room and sleep._

_The day after that, Natsume went to school early. As he was walking towards his room, he saw a brunette with a tattered uniform. With nothing else to do, he approached the girl._

"_Ey, what's the matter?" he asked else could he do, he is a gentleman after all.  
_

_The brunette looked at him and smiled as if nothing happened. "I fell…" she laughed._

"_I'm Mikan Sakura by the way!" she said as she offered her left hand._

_Natsume saw a scar in her arm, exactly as what his parents describe last night. _

"_Natsume." He said as he shifted his eyes to Mikan's hands_

"_Oh, Nice to meet you Natsume-kun." She said as she awkwardly lowered her hands._

_The school bell rang._

"_I better go!" Mikan said as she ran towards the main building. She looked back to Natsume and smiled brightly as she waved him goodbye. _

'_I wonder why mom and dad like her to die. I think she's good.' Natsume thought to himself. "Oh well. I must observe her then." He said as he walked to the opposite building to where Mikan is heading to._

_The day turned out to be exciting for Natsume. Mikan is actually a transferred student and his classmate. He observed Mikan for the whole day and came up with these conclusions._

_She's stupid._

_She's always happy._

_She's very, VERY friendly_

_Amazingly annoying._

_Doesn't seem to be interested in math._

_She's mostly daydreaming._

'_Wow' Natsume thought himself. 'This is stupid. I can't believe her! Its like her head is always floating. I can't see any threats.'_

"_Never mind, I'll just observe more before actually telling mom and dad." Natsume said as he placed his notebook inside his bag and went to the parking lot where his driver is waiting._

_A year has passed and Natsume find himself always drawn to Mikan. He's not used to this kind of feeling that he ended up "torturing" her until the end of the school year. They bonded a little and got closer during summer which made Natsume kind of happy._

_Then one unfaithful night…_

_Natsume is taking a nap in the sofa when he heard his parents get inside the living room. _

"_Kaoru, I have some good news." Mr. Hyuuga said. "One of my hired spies said that Mika Sakurabana might be in Gakuen Alice."_

"_That's great!" Kaoru exclaimed. "Then, when will we take some actions?"_

"_Next week, since I still have much work to do." Mr. Hyuuga said._

_Kaoru scribbled something in her notebook and said. "Honey, we have to go now. They are waiting upstairs."_

_So the two of them walked out of the room, leaving the dumb stricken Natsume behind. Natsume got hold of himself and went to his room._

_Natsume couldn't sleep that night. He just thought a plan that could save Mikan but it will cost him much. Not physically nor financially, instead it will cost him in an emotional way._

"_Don't be selfish stupid." Natsume said as he tried his best to sleep._

_The next day, dark circles are visible in Natsume eyes. He looks tired and very problematic. It just so happened that the students are requested to go to school for their clubs. Natsume took a bath, dressed up, ate his breakfast and went to school._

_At the end of the day, Natsume was dead tired. He avoided Mikan as best as he could. He was sitting under a Sakura tree when the brunette sat beside him._

"_Natsume, why are you avoiding me?" Mikan asked._

"_Nothing." Natsume answered._

_Silence._

"_Natsume, may I ask something?" Mikan said as she broke the silence between them._

"_Hn."_

"_Do you hate me?" She asked_

_The question took Natsume off-guard. 'This is my chance to let her go.' Natsume thought. 'Remember this is for her own good.'_

"_Yes, want to know why?" Natsume said coldly._

_Mikan looked shocked and hesitantly nod._

"_I despise you so much that it irks me why I'm hanging around with you. You are stupid and dumb. Not fun at all. I don't what has gotten into me that I even started talking to you at the first place. Being with you is the worse time of the day." Natsume said as hard as he could._

_Mikan is hurt. Her eyes started swelling and her cheeks are becoming pinkish._

"_What do you want me to do?" she asked as she tried to hold back her tears._

"_I want you to be gone." Natsume said._

"_Then." Mikan stood up and smiled at Natsume for the last time. "I'll be going then."_

_When Mikan's running figure in no longer visible, his stoic face broke down. He tried to remain clam as he walked towards his car and when he finally went home, he locked himself inside his room. _

_Natsume tried to remember all the memories he have with Mikan until it came to the point about what happened a while ago._

"_Do you hate me?" Mikan's word got stuck in his mind. _

"_No, stupid. The feelings I have for you is exactly the opposite. I love being with you. You are fun to be with. I have no regrets about meeting you, matter-of-fact it's the best thing that has happened to me. Spending time with you is the greatest time in the day. You are the reason why I don't like a day to end." _

_These are the words that Natsume wanted to say. These words are just a few of what he really feels towards her. But its of no use now. She's gone. For good…_

Natsume snapped out of his thoughts when Mikan budge him.

"Natsume, it getting late. I'm going to get killed for attending work very late and skip it." Mikan said

"Yeah. Were going" Natsume said as he stood up.

Natsume looked at Mikan and smiled. His long raven bangs covered it which he was greatly thankful for.

'Past is past.' He reminded himself. 'What is more important is that she's back and this time, I will never let go of her ever again.'

**XoX**

**So... . What did you guys and gals think?!**

**Review if you want me to improve or simply because you like the story!**

**Lol**

**Next chapter will be coming soon.**


	6. Misaki

**Chapter Update**

**Are you contented with the last chapter? If not then I'm sorry!! Lol**

**Reviews are pretty much accepted.**

**XoX**

Mikan was dead tired when she gets out of her bed. It was 5:30 am and both her and Natsume went back 2 in the morning.

"Ittai…" Mikan said as she walked towards the shower room. Her head is spinning rather ridiculously.

Misaki was standing right in front of the shower room door with her right foot tapping vigorously and arms crossed. Mikan was about to pass through, Misaki stopped her.

"Where have you been, Mikan?!" Misaki asked in a way where in Mikan haven't met before. Misaki was always kind and considerate, but not today.

"A-ano, I was with Natsume the whole time. I mean, you saw us leave right?" Mikan stuttered.

"Well, I'm fully aware of that fact. But how come you went back late? I was really worried, you know! What if something happened?!" Misaki's angry face softens.

Mikan may be dense but not with this kind of stuff. She loves Misaki, she's like her one and only family in the entire world. She knows that her parents died because of some tragic conflict between two companies. And ever since then she is the one who raised her up. Her and of course her grandpa, the only living relative she have.

"Gomen Misaki-san… I didn't know…There may be some stuff that has happened but its not like its that bad." Mikan regretfully said.

Misaki sighed, "I know, its just that I have always imagined you as a little girl. I think of you as my own true sister. I'm not yet ready to hand you over.."

"What are you talking about Misaki-chan?" Mikan confusingly asked

"My little sister is… is… not a – I can't say it!" Misaki wailed.

"I'm not a what?"

"You know!!" Misaki cried some more. "Wait? Nothing like THAT happened, right?"

"What THAT are you referring to?" Mikan asked again this time, more confusedly

Misaki was not moving. 'How stupid of me to think that Mikan could do IT?!' Misaki thought. 'The girl who I accused to do IT, couldn't even dare to look at a half-naked guy!'

"HO HO HO… betsuni!" Misaki awkwardly said, trying to look happy which turned out to look… freaky.

"Oh, okay then. So, may I pass through?" Misaki said as if nothing happened.

"Uh, yeah, sure." Misaki hurriedly made way for Mikan to pass through.

"I guess there's nothing to worry about." Misaki whispered to herself as she readied herself for work.

-Kitchen-

"Misaki-chan, I'm going to throw this out okay?" Mikan said as she carried with her a big black bag full of garbage.

Misaki didn't bother to look up since she's still cooking with the food she is preparing. "Yeah, sure."

Mikan proceeded outside and threw it. Then a hand grabbed her wrist and dragged her. Mikan looked up to the person who did it and frowned.

"Natsume, what are you doing?" Mikan sounded annoyed.

"I'm taking you out of this hell-like shit." Natsume said as he continued dragging Mikan to nowhere.

"Ugh, I wont! And its not like hell! I actually like working there!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Pfft. Don't lie to me polka. I know you are "throwing" the garbage out because you saw me passing by." Natsume answered nonchalantly. But the truth is he is actually smiling.

Mikan gasped. "What the?! I didn't even know you are there! And even if I know, I shouldn't have got out."

Natsume turned around and smirked. "Just shut up okay? And just follow me."

Mikan was about to say something but she knew better, nothing she will do matters. And so she just let him drag her.

Natsume lead her to the beach. It was astonishing! The breeze, the coconut trees, the waves, the smell… everything is perfect.

They continued walking towards the sea.

"This is so romantic! If only I'm with some guy." Mikan unconsciously said.

Natsume looked at her. "Ahem, note to Mikan. As far as you're concerned I AM a boy and on top of that, it's me."

"Oh, well then let me rephrase what I just said. Some guy other than a person named Natsume Hyuuga." Mikan said

Then Natsume splashed some water into Mikan's face as soon as they stepped on the seashore. Mikan instantly returned it with a bigger splash. And so the war began. They played and ate and rest together the whole time till late afternoon.

Meanwhile, Tsubasa knocked intently in Mikan/Misaki's room. Misaki quickly left what she's doing and opened the door. She saw a certain young man with… is that a tattoo shaped into a star in his face?!

Misaki let that question pass by and said "How may I help you?"

"is Mikan here?" he asked.

"Wait let me check." Misaki looked at the room and found it empty. "Oh crap, she's not here."

"I guess so too since Natsume didn't show up since this morning." Said Tsubasa.

"Wait, did you say just this morning? Mikan is with me the whole… time?" Misaki sounded unsure.

"I'm not so sure but his parents just called and they want to talk to him." Tsubasa said.

"Ugh, that Mikan!" Misaki looked at her wristwatch. "Its 6 pm!" Misaki hurriedly got out of the room and locked the door.

"Where are you going?" Tsubasa asked.

"I'm going to look for Mikan. I can't let her be alone with THAT guy." She said then hurriedly walked away.

"Wait!" Tsubasa yelled to the retreating figure. Misaki turned around. "What?"

"I'll go with you. After all I can't let a fine looking girl like you roam around in this time of the night." Tsubasa offered.

Misaki just raised her right brow and said."Whatever, Tsubasa."

Then both of them set off to look for Mikan and Natsume.

Unknown to Mikan and Natsume that they made such ruckus to both of their "guardians", the two of them sat quietly or maybe not so quietly on the shore. Talking or is it arguing again?!

**XoX**

**Sorry for the short update!**

**Please review!**

**More review means faster and longer updates! So review!!**


	7. Worries

**Chapter Update- Chapter 7**

**Oh yeah!!**

**Updated it as fast as i can...but im watching lots of anime that i couldnt bring myself to update longer.**

**Peace out ya'll!**

**i'll try my best next time!!  
**

**XoX**

The waves hit the shore with the force of nature itself, withering away the footprints left on its surface that was made by Natsume and Mikan.

"Let's sit here." Natsume stopped.

Both of them sat, letting the cool waves touch their toes.

"Natsume?" Mikan said

"Hn." Natsume answered without looking at the brunette.

"A-arigatou."

Natsume looked at Mikan and smiled. "What are you planning polka? Cuz if you ARE planning then it will be useless."

"I'm serious!" Mikan bellowed.

"Hn. I know, I was just having fun." Natsume said

"Fine!"

-

Silence

-

"I should be the one who will say thank you, polka." Natsume said as he looked straightly to Mikan's hazel eyes.

Mikan's heart began skipping rapidly. 'Its been a while since I saw him smile that way again. More than a decade perhaps?' Mikan thought. 'Come to think of it, he's face really glows when-'

'Wait what am I thinking?!' Mikan said, contradicting her very own thoughts. She shook her head vigorously.

"Are you okay?" Natsume said, extremely worried.

'He's worried about me? But I thought I don't mean anything for him?' Mikan thought

Mikan didn't move thus making the fire caster worried. He went closer to Mikan. "Oi Polka, daijoobu desu ka?!"

Mikan's face became hotter and redder. 'What is wrong with me?!'

-Gggrrrggggrrllll-

-Grggrrrrrggrrllll-

-Gggrrrggggrrllll-

"Not again..." Mikan asked

Natsume backed down and began laughing while looking at Mikan then to her Grumbling stomach.

Mikan tried to hide her grumbling stomach from him but failed. Her face turned red from embarrassment.

"G-gomen…" Mikan weakly said. 'Darn tummy! this is the second time this week!' she thought

"You don't have to say sorry, polka." Natsume said in between his laughter.

Just then, Natsume saw Tsubasa's back near a Tiki bar together with a familiar pink-haired girl.

"Oh bummer." Natsume exasperated.

"What's wrong Natsume?" Mikan asked when she noticed that Natsume has already stopped laughing.

"Nothing, hey want me to get you something to eat?" Natsume jokingly asked the brunette.

Mikan blushes a little. "Yes please." She said.

And so, Natsume got up and left the brunette behind.

-

---------Tsubasa and Misaki's side of the story----------

-

Tsubasa and Misaki are walking towards the Tiki bar which is located near the beach. Tsubasa offered some drinks to Misaki who, in return refused it.

"Picky." Tsubasa said.

"It's not that, I just don't drink alcohol." Misaki answered

"Oh well, what do you like then? Tsubasa asked.

"Iced tea, please." Misaki said.

"Sure." Tsubasa said as he headed back to counter where the bar is located. As Tsubasa handed down the payment a strong hand grabbed his arm roughly. Tsubasa jerked his head up and saw a raven-haired guy.

"Natsume!!" Tsubasa exclaimed

"Quiet, Andou" Natsume hissed. "Is that who I think it is?"

"Yup, its Misaki alright. I remembered being classmates with he-" Tsubasa started

"I don't give a damn about you and your stupid past Andou." Natsume said

"hmph, fine. You do know that she's looking for Mikan, right?" said Tsubasa

"I know. It's pretty obvious since she's always been so over protective towards her if it involves the Hyuuga family." Said Natsume

"Its not like we can blame her." defended Tsubasa

"Yeah, hey Andou, for the sake of being cousins and stuff help me give more time to be with Mikan" Natsume said in between intake of breath and sighs.

Natsume IS not use of this kind of things.

"I mean, you ARE an expert smooth talker are you not?" He said

Tsubasa scratches hi head. "Should I take that as a compliment or not?"

"Depends. Now do it or else." Natsume threatens

"Or else what?" Tsubasa pushed.

"I'm going to tell Misaki about that stunt you did. . .That you saw her almost naked in the classroom. Wait till she will learn that you are being a peeping tom." Natsume smirked

Tsubasa's face turned pink. "Tch. That was nothing. In fact that was the worst site I have ever seen." He said.

"I was thinking that there might be some bigger bumps in front of her." He added. "That was nothing compared to-"

Natsume slowly walked to where Misaki is standing with an evil smirk plastered on his face.

"M-matte kudasai!" Tsubasa yelled to Natsume who, thank God, stopped and turned his head to where Tsubasa is running to. Now smiling more evilly.

"Fine." Tsubasa sighed in defeat.

Then Natsume walked over to the counter, bought some food and returned to where his beloved is waiting. While Tusbasa walked back to Misaki, who is surrounded by very good-looking gentlemen, bringing with him a tall glass of iced tea.

"Here." He said as he handed it to Misaki.

Misaki accepted the glass, sipped some iced tea and said thanks. There were some gentlemen who looked at the guy who Misaki just accepted the drink from. When they saw who it was, they instantly turned around and left.

"Who are those guys?" Tsubasa asked.

"I dunno." Misaki answered as she sipped some more iced tea. "Have you seen them yet?"

"N-not yet." Tsubasa lied. _'hmm, I'm a smooth talker, I could do this! I'm Tsubasa Andou for crying out loud!'_ he thought

"Hey ugly!" he said. _'Oh crap, I am supposed to be good at this! How come if it is her its too hard for me to be one?!'_

Misaki glared at him. "Who are you calling ugly, shadow freak?!"

And so, their so-called conversation turned into a rather stupid argument.

-

**XoX  
**

**Do you hate it, like it or love it?!**

**Either way, review!**

**XD**

**Next update will be next week!**

**so stay tuned!  
**


	8. Could this be love!

**Chapter Update**

**Sorry for the delayed update guys! Blame it all to my stupid fever! Lol**

**I hope this chapter will meet your expectation.**

**XoX  
**

--------Back to Natsume and Mikan's side of the story-------

Mikan sat patiently in the shore, waiting for Natsume's return. The breeze is rather mellow tonight; it caressed the brunette's hair gently, making it sway like the waves in the sea. She was admiring on how the surface of the sea sparkles and how she reacted a while ago. The time when her heart suddenly beats faster when saw Natsume's dazzling face.

'_Ugh, here we go again. Dazzling?! More like the MOST-EVILEST face with a gorgeous smile!'_ Mikan shook the last two words off her mind.

"This is getting out of hand!" she said loudly.

"Here" Natsume said, out of nowhere.

"Waaaa~!" Mikan screamed then slowly turned to see who it was. It turns out it was just Natsume. "Oh, it's you." Mikan sighed in relief

"Geez woman! Of course it's me, who would you think it is?!" Natsume as snapped out of his shocked phase.

"N-no one, I mean who is there to meet me other than you? Err, of course it's you!" Mikan laughed nervously

"Uhmm, oka~y…" Natsume muttered. "Oh yeah, here's the food."

"Thanks !" Mikan replied, hurriedly reaching out for the food.

"What were you thinking awhile ago?" Natsume asked.

"Nothing really…Okay, maybe just a little." Mikan said. "You know…-"

And the two of them talked and talked for hours.

**XoX**

"Ermm.." Mikan quietly said.

Natsume and Mikan's faces are inches apart. Mikan could already feel the trickling hot breath of Natsume that is clashing with the very cold evening sea breeze. It felt nice, not weird in some sort of way.

Natsume unconsciously inched his face closer to Mikan's. Closer…

'W-what is he doing?! I-I cant m-move!!' Mikan screamed inside her mind for her voice box will now allow her to do so. Not just her voice box but also her body. She just sat there as if her body is waiting for what will Natsume's next move will be. Their faces became closer and closer… closer. Then suddenly Misaki came with her feet stomping on the ground and hands waving frantically towards Mikan and Natsume with Tsubasa following closely behind her.

"Sorry Natsume." Tsubasa mouthed.

"Pathetic." He muttered under his breath as he sat back.

"Mikan!! Do you know what time it is? Ugh, I cant believe you went out again!" Misaki said

"Mikan! Are you even listening?!"

"Mikan?!" she said again

"Eh?" Mikan finally said, snapping out of her fantasies. She could still feel her blood rushing through her head.

"Mikan, you're looking red. Are you sick? Are you okay?!" Misaki worriedly interrogated the brunette, forgetting all her questions earlier.

"R-red?!" Mikan said, touching her face with he ice-cold hands.

"Naughty." Tsubasa whispered to Natsume. The latter smirked

"Oh my, I guess you couldn't stand the evenings temperature. To think that the person you're with is a fire-caster. Tsk. Come, let's go back." Misaki said as she helped Mikan to get up.

"H-hai" Mikan said.

Misaki shot a look at I'll-deal-with-you-some-other-time-jerk look. Tsubasa just answered it with a rather nervous smile.

"What did you do to her Natsume?" Tsubasa said as the two figures completely vanished into the darkness.

"Nothing really." Natsume said with a hint of triumph on his face

"Three more day, though." Tsubasa said

"Yeah, and I'll make sure she's mine when that say comes." Answered Natsume

"Its not that easy, your parents may know sooner or later about Mikan being here. They have all the security tapes and videos in this area." Tsubasa worriedly said.

"Then I might resort to _THAT_ plan." Natsume said

"What _THAT_ plan?!" Tsubasa hurriedly asked.

"You'll know soon enough, Andou. Soon enough." Natsume answered with a smirk

"Tsk. I just hope its nothing that big though. Like, getting away, out of this island and escape together with…"Tsubasa said "Don't tell me?!" he nervously added

"Got a problem with that Andou? " Natsume asked

"Damn! You're sick dude! You're fucking out of your mind!" Tsubasa said

"That is exactly why you should have never know but because it already came into this point then i have task for you. I'll leave Misaki to you, okay." Natsume said

"Tell me, HOW could I possibly DO that?! That girl is a tigress! It can't I repeat, she can NOT be tamed!" Tsubasa complained.

"What am I?! A person with all answers?! And its not an option Andou." Natsume said

"Natsume, you're fucking crazy." Tsubasa said

"Well, that's your problem now. I have my own things to do. Ja!" Natsume hurriedly went away before Tsubasa could complain further.

**XoX**

**Hello fellow readers! Especially to Black Neko Hime!! Hoot-hoot!**

**Yes, I did write some rather offensive languages but mind you this **_**IS**_** a rated T story.**

**Reviews are very much welcome!**

**Oh yeah! Please read my other fanfic entitled New Soul. its completed so no need to worry  
**


	9. The truth

**I'm sorry (again) for updating late! .**

**Because of that!! I'm making this as a special chapter which means that it will be longer!! **

**How cool is that?! Bonzai!!**

**XoX**

Misaki led Mikan to their room and once inside, sat abruptly to the sofa.

-Knock! Knock!-

"Who is it?!" yelled Misaki to the door.

"It's me, Hotaru" said the girl from behind it.

Mikan got out of the kitchen and open the door to let her best friend inside.

"Hotaruu~!! It's been so long!" said Mikan as she threw herself towards Hotaru with eyes shimmering in delight.

-Baka! Baka! Baka!-

"Hotaru!! What did you do that for?!" cried Mikan while trying to get up.

"You are so noisy. You don't have to go all extreme." Hotaru coldly said, not minding the brunette.

"Oh yeah! Where have you been all this time Hotaru?" Mikan asked

"Uhm, could I say it to you in your room?" Hotaru said as she walked towards it anyway.

-Miakn's room-

"So, where have you been all this time?" Mikan said as soon as she closed the door behind her.

"The school wants to recruit me." Hotaru answered

"What?! How did they know? Are you that famous that even The Gakuen Alice knows about you?! That's great Hotaru, I always knew that someday you will eventually do something great." Mikan proudly said

"I declined Baka. That means I have to work for them 24/7. And…" Hotaru looked at Mikan. "Some other stuff."

"Why?! This is the biggest opportunity that will ever happen to you!" Mikan said. "Wait a minute… did you say 24/7?! It's a good thing you didn't!"

"I will surely miss you a lot, Hotaru!" Mikan cling at Hotaru.

"Slow" Hotaru muttered under her breath.

----Misaki's side of the story----

Misaki got her cell phone from her bag and dialed a number.

-Ring! Ring!-

"Hello?" a husky old voice answered.

"Grandpa? It me, Misaki."

"Oh Misaki! So, any news?" Grandpa said

"We kinda have a problem. Remember what I told you? About me being in a job for Gakuen alice and then you said 'don't it's too dangerous' but then I did. Well, Natsume is here and I think we are getting some attention." Misaki said, nonstop.

"Oka~y. How can you say that you're getting some attention?" Grandpa asked

"Well, Natsume and Mikan are hanging around a lot lately and you know those Hyuuga, they wouldn't want anything to happen to their next heir. What should we do Grandpa?" Misaki worriedly said.

"I think its time for Mikan to know the truth." Grandpa said

(Gulp) "T-The truth? O-okay, if you say so gran." Misaki said

"Well. Good luck with that and remember, break it to her gently. It must be painful for her to recall her parents." Grandpa said, sounding extremely worried for the brunette.

"Dewa kore de. (Good bye for now)" Grandpa said before he hang up

"M-matte ku- fine…" then Misaki hangs up too

Hotaru and Mikan went out of the room, laughing and talking animatedly.

"Well, curfew is almost up. Ja!" waved Hotaru good bye.

"Bye Hotaru!!" Mikan said Hotaru

Door closed.

Misaki motioned Mikan to sit beside her after the latter got a glass of juice from the refrigerator.

"Mikan, listen carefully to what I'm about to say okay?" Misaki said after a short pause

Seeing Mikan listening attentively, Misaki continued "Do you remember the story I told you about how your parents died?"

"Pfffffftt.." some Juice spilled from the mouth of Mikan to the face of Misaki when she heard it. "Wha-, yeah. They died because they got caught up in a middle of a fight, then they got shot by the rival company… its very tragic indeed." *nod nod*

"Do you know which company did it?" Misaki asked as she wiped her face with a clean towel

"G-gomen, lemme think, nope. You haven't told me yet, you said that I have to wait 'till the proper time comes." Mikan answered.

"Well, that time is now." Misaki said. "Are you ready to hear it?"

Mikan took a deep, deep breath, sighed and nodded. "Yes."

"Sakuraban corp. and the Hyuuga Inc. are two of the largest company in Japan and both are vying for number 1. Of course, the Sakuraban corp. got the position. You see Mikan, Power can make you do stuff and change you. At first, the two companies are friends but everything changed when the Hyuuga Inc. started ruining the other. It gives the Sakuraban Corp. no other choice but to fight and that is how it started. Here comes the hard part." Misaki paused "Then on unfaithful night."

-Flashback-

Misaki is standing in front of the dead bodies of Yukihara and Yuka with eyes wide open. Then, an old man came rushing towards her with a little brunette girl closed by his side.

"You girl, please bring her out of here as safely and as fast as possible okay?" Grandpa said in a gentle yet with voice of authority.

"Y-yes." Misaki said, startled. For what can a 7 years old girl can say to the owner of the mansion.

"Do you know a way out other than the main and the back door?" Grandpa asked

"Hai. My family has been serving yours in 5 generations already." Misaki proudly said

"That's good."

Then, 5 men in black suit came running towards them.

"GO! And don't let them catch you!" Grandpa instructed. "I'm going to stop them."

Misaki grabbed Mikan's wrist and led her out of the scene.

After minutes of running

Pant. Pant.

"Let's rest here for a while, Mikan-sama?" Misaki said to chibi Mikan.

"Ne, where is oka-sama, oto-sama?" ask the little brunette

'_Awkward!'_ Misaki thought to herself. "A-ano, you see Mikan-sama, your parents are… in *gulp* heaven…"

"Heaven? Is Heaven safe?" Mikan confusedly asked

"Y-yeah, heaven probably is the safest place now though you may never-"

Misaki was cut short when two men wearing black from before are running towards them.

"Oh crap!" Misaki said unconsciously, then she grabbed Mikan's wrist again and rushed away.

"What is "Crap"?" Mikan said as she scrambled to her own feet.

"Oh sh~ I mean it's a soap." Nervous laughs

"Then why wouldn't you just say "Oh soap"?" Mikan asked.

Misaki sighed. _'This girl sure asks a lot of questions!'_

"Just never mind that, okay?" Misaki smiled to Mikan, who in return smiled back

"I'm Mikan Sakuraban by the way, what's your name onee-san?" Mikan said

"I'm Misaki, Misaki Harada."

"Nice to meet you!" Mikan smiled brightly.

"Mikan! Don't look back! No matter happens, don't you ever look back!"Misaki suddenly said. "Oh no" she murmured.

"What's wrong Misaki-chan?" Mikan asked

"Were stuck…" was all Misaki could say.

The two men are getting nearer and nearer to them. "ahw, come on now princess. Don't be scared" the man said as he tried to reach for Sakura.

"Don't touch her!" Misaki hissed as she grabs the wrist of the man and twisted it.

"Get this bitch of me!" the man said to his comrade, crying in pain.

The other man grabs the arms of Misaki and threw her on the wall. Then he walked to where Sakura is. "Come little child..." he said as he reached for her with a dagger in her hand. " It won't hurt a bit. . ."

-CRASH-

Grandpa stood above an injured person, the comrade who came after them.

"Sorry about that. I couldn't stop all of them at once." Grandpa said as he avoided an attack from the other remaining black suited guys.

"You are indeed young my child, but you still have much to learn." He said to him. Then he did his upper-cut and kicked him in his groin which made the guy lay unconscious on the ground.

"Let's go." Grandpa said.

-Outside the mansion-

"Misaki, I know that you don't have to work for us now since your parents… died. You can now choose your own life." Grandpa said to Misaki as he held the sleeping Mikan tightly.

"N-no. I want to work for you cuz you're… the only family I have left." Misaki said, trying to hold back her tears from falling. Her tears betrayed her big time.

Grandpa gently patted Misaki's head. "Welcome to the family hun."

-End of flashback-

"Only a few of your riches are left. Your Grandpa treated me as his own child and as a way of thank you; I took care of you for 15 years." Misaki said. "A few week after that, some loyal friends of your grandpa said that those assassins were sent by the Hyuuga Family.

Misaki remained silent, trying to let all of them sink in into her head.

"Now Mikan, do you still like Natsume Hyuuga? It's not my choice to make and I trust that you will make the right decision." Mikan continued.

Mikan suddenly stood up and went inside the room, leaving the teary eyed Misaki behind the living room.

**XoX**

**I would like to say sorry for all the wrong grammars/ missing words in all my chapters!**

**Ive been pretty busy lately but I'll try my best to update as soon as I can.**

**Thank you all for commenting and reading my story!**


	10. Let's make our own destiny,shall we?

**First of all, I would like to say thank you for all those FF users who favorite my story entitled "My Son's Wish". I'm very happy because I never expected that to happen. Lol**

**Reviews too? O.O**

**Lastly, sorry for updating late again. Hope all of you will like this chapter!**

**XoX**

**-**

**-  
**

It was a hot, sizzling morning when Mikan got up from her bed. She went outside of her room to get something to eat. She noticed that it was awfully quiet.

'Where could Misaki-chan be?' Mikan thought to herself. Then, what happened the night before came rushing on her head. She felt as if a bucket full of ice cold water was splashed over her.

"Maybe Misaki is right…" with that Mikan left the room

-Tiki Bar-

(Insert Island of the sun by Weezer music for the background song.)

Mikan was looking for Misaki. Eager to amend her mistake, say sorry and probably, just probably, leave Natsume after tonight. She went round and round the bar aimlessly and saw no one. She then saw a familiar figure and saw Natsume standing near the counter. Wearing summer short, an opened Hawaiian shirt and with a necklace made up of flowers around him. Mikan felt happy to see him.

'_Was I really looking for Misaki?'_ She asked herself. "Of course you idiot!"

"Who are you talking to?" asked the raven-haired guy standing beside her.

Mikan jumped. "Oh! Uhmm, nothing…" Mikan looked at Natsume's mesmerizing crimson eyes then abruptly looked away. _'Remember Mikan,'_ she thought to herself. _'His family is the one responsible for the death of your own.'_

"What's wrong with you?" Natsume worriedly asked to the brunette.

"N-nothing really." still not looking at the worried lad.

"Could it be… that she told you?"

Mikan was shocked as hell. "How could you possibly know?! Am I that easy to read?" she asked.

"Could a guy who really likes a girl not know what she is thinking?" Natsume said, with his most gorgeous smirk on his face.

"Uhm, no. Unless of course, if your alice is mind reading." Said Mikan with her a-matter-of-fact tone.

'_Could someone be denser than her? I practically confessed to her'_ Natsume thought to himself while rolling his eyes. "So she DID say it?"

"Y-yeah." Mikan sadly said. "I should better go…"

Mikan hurriedly left and was followed by Natsume.

"Mikan, wait!" Natsume said, grabbing Mikan's wrist. "It doesn't matter."

Mikan twirled around to see Natsume face-to-face. "What _It doesn't matter_? It does matter Natsume!" Mikan half yelled at him

"But I didn't want that to happen. It's not really my fault. It-s" Natsume tried to explained

"Yeah, you didn't mean that to happen but it DID happen right? And what about Misaki? (Misaki came into the picture while eating a bag of roasted nuts. "Hey!" Tsubasa said but was kicked in his groin by Misaki. "Just shut up will yah?") –do that to her?"

"I didn't say that. You are the one who made that assumption."

Mikan groaned. "Ugh!"

"Look Mikan," Natsume sighed. "What matters the most is that WE LOVE each other."

Mikan looked up. All her frustrations, anger and negative feelings gone, just magically faded away. "Y-you love me?"

"Yes, and YOU love me back." Natsume said, sounding pretty sure about that.

"And what makes you say that?" Mikan placed both of her hands on her hips and raise her right eyebrow.

"Body languages, hun." Natsume said as he sexily looked at Mikan from head to toe. Which, by the way, made Mikan furiously blushed. Natsume chuckled.

"Hey" He said he stopped laughing at her for a second. "We should hurry up and go."

"Go where?" Mikan asked, sounding very confused.

"My parents found out that you are here so we shoul- (Misaki choked her last piece of roasted nut when she heard this. )- now." Natsume said

"You mean like- (and she choked more and found it hard to breath. Tsubasa slapped her back and said. "That's what you get for not giving me some of those.")

"I should better get Misaki!" Mikan said.

"Yeah but that would only make her life in danger." Natsume said.

Mikan paused for a while, "You're right. Where will we meet?"

"Tonight, during the fireworks display. Remember polka, its 7 in the evening." Natsume paused. "I'll meet you there?"

"Okay. I'll jut prepare my stuff now. Ja!" Then the brunette ran towards their cabin. But turned around to see Natsume. "And Im not wearing polka dots today!" She stuck her tongue out and continued running

"That perverted son-of-a-bitch!" Misaki yelled as she attempted to jump out of their hiding place. Luckily, Tsubasa was there to stop her. "Is he planning on having Mikan all by himself?!!"

"Relax Misaki. They are In Love~!" Tsubasa said with heart-like shape formed on his eyes.

"And I'm so going to kill him!" Misaki yelled. "As soon as I'll get out of this shadow freak." She said as she looked at her controlled shadow helplessly.

-

-

---3 hours before their "Plan"---

-

-

"You got that Andou?" Natsume said

"Yeah but you promise I could have anything in return right?" He asked

"That's what I just said." Natsume nonchalantly said.

Tsubasa just rolled his eyes.

-

-

---1 hour before their "Plan"---

-

-

Mikan is deep within her thought and was walking back and forth without even realizing she just kicked a random kitty.

She stopped after doing that for more than a minute and heaved a loud sigh. "There's no turning back, now." She reminded herself. Mikan got her duffel bag on the sofa and went out.

-

-

---The much awaited "Plan"---

-

-

"Everyone! Please give in a loud of applause to band Weezer!" the emcee said. "And now! As a signal for our last night of camp please watch the fireworks we prepared just for this big time proj—errr, occasion!!"

The emcee said the word go and the Fireworks display started. All students and faculties where watching with amazement to the fireworks display. Err, maybe not all of them.

Natsume and Mikan met each other in the Tiki bar. "Let's go." Natsume said.

Just when he said that, a group of black men in suit walked towards them.

"Impossible." Natsume muttered to himself. "Mikan when I'll say run, you run okay?!"

Before the latter could even speak, Natsume already said it and dashes through the crowds dragging Mikan behind her, the two of them were followed by those suspiciously looking men. They ran and ran and ran.

"This is the end!" Mikan pointed out in between her panting. "There's a cliff!!"

"Just run!" Natsume instructed. Then the two of them stop short when both of them are on the cliff's edge. Mikan looked worried and gave Natsume a What-will-we-do-now look. Rain starts to pour, giving the moment a more gloomy kind of ambiance.

"Natsume looked below, below to the crashing waves of the sea that could easily kill them if they will do something ridiculous. Natsume looked intently at Mikan.

"Mikan." He said "Do you trust me?"

"Yeah." She nervously answered for the guards are getting nearer and nearer.

"Then jump."

"What?! Are you insane?! Please stop joking around!" Mikan said, trying to convince herself that he's just joking. But he didn't laugh nor smile a little.

"Do you trust me?" He asked again.

Mikan sighed. "Yes. And I'm being stupid for doing so." She smiled

"Then, Lets make our own destiny, shall we?" Natsume grabbed hold of Mikan's hand and hugged her tight as they let themselves fall by the gravity.

-

-

**XoX**

**How did that go?!**

**I would also like to say thank you to That song for giving me an inspiration about how this chapter will go.**

**Next chapter will be the last so stay tuned!**


	11. Finale?

**Last chapter is here!**

**I was thinking whether to make this story long but decided not to since it might take me long to finish it. I don't want to make my readers to wait for my stories to update long just because I g0t caught up from watching anime! lol **

**Remember Yue and the other girl from the past chapter? I think I'm going to give them a little credit in this one. Lol**

**Enjoy!**

**-**

**XoX**

-

-Crack-

Hotaru looked at her chipped tea cup course, our animal lover noticed this as soon as he laid his eyes upon the raven-haired girl.

"Is something the matter?" he asked.

"I haven't seen Mikan since this morning."

"Oh, maybe she's with Natsume? Though I haven't seen Natsume too..." Ruka said, sounded unsure to himself.

"I don't like this." Hotaru looked at her tea cup again. "This usually means something bad has happened."

Ruka, though worried too decided to just shrug it off this time. "How about if none of them turns up tomorrow then that's the time we'll start worrying abou them. But as for now, let's just enjoy the night shall we?"

Ruka led Hotaru out of the tea shop to the crowded streets of the Rhode Island. Hotaru hesitated at first but soon followed the blond boy waiting for her outside.

_'Stupid Mikan, always making others worry.'_ she thought as she heaved as heavy sigh.

-

-

**XoX**

-

-

On the far end of the same street stands Yue and Miko.

"AAAHH~! The fireworks were so pretty!" Yue said. Stretching her hands far wide as she continued walking

"Hey Yue?"

"Yeah."

"It seems like we forgot to do something..." Miko said.

"And what is that?" Yue asked, placing her forefingers on her temple to think. "Oh yeah!" she smacks her left palm with her other hand as she exclaimed. "It was about!"

"The Revenge for the Slutty girl named Mikan operation!" They said in unison.

"What will we do to her?" Yue asked.

"Let's think about it later this evening. We can't let such an event like this to let it pass, right?" Miko said as she winked at a cute guy who was looking at their way. "Let's check him out first. It seems that his friend is kinda cute too."

And so, the both of them walked towards a bunch of super cute guys.

-

-

**XoX**

-

-

_"Oka-sama! Oto-sama! Look at this!" Mikan said as she went running to where her parents are standing, waving flowers that sways back and forth vigorously. "The flowers that I planted are finally blooming!"_

_"That's great, Mikan-chan." Yuka said, bending down to kiss her precious daughter. _

_"Happy Birthday! Our little princess!" Yukihara lifts Mikan up. _

_"Thank you, oto-sama!" Mikan giggled. "When I grow up, I want to marry a guy who is just like you, Oto-sama!"_

_"Oh, but that would mean you will be replacing me." Yukihara joked_

_"Of course, you will be the No.1 boy person in my life!. I promise!"_

_"I'll see to that, okay?" he then placed Mikan down and the three of them laughed happily._

'So this really do happen?' Mikan thought. 'They say that if you are about to die, flashes of your past will come through your mind. But I couldn't see why it has to be the night when they died.'

-

"W-warm..." Mikan weakly said.

Natsume hugged her tightly. "Are you okay?"

_"When I grow up, I want to marry a guy who is just like you, Oto-sama!"_

"W-why did I thought about that again!" Mikan mumbled, shaking her head violently. Trying very hard to stop those words from echoing through her mind endlessly.

"Don't worry Mikan. Were almost there." Natsume reassuringly said.

Mikan looked surprised but relaxed after a second or two. 'Yes, were almost there. Were almost entering the gates of the underworld. Hades will surely come and greet us. Goodbye oto-sama, oka-sama in heaven for your daughter has been very bad this week. Fantasizing, lying-'

"Natsume! Youre almost there!" a certain boy called out.

Mikan and Natsume finally reached the ground but instead of the sea, they fell on a hard wooden floor.

"Ittai...Why didnt you prepare something soft to land on?!" Natsume snapped (standing up)

"Shut up you ingrateful bastard!"

"Wha-?" Natsume turned around and saw Misak getting near to Mikan.

"Why is she here?" He glared at Tsubasa.

"You did say i could bring anything with me. So I supposed that it could also mean someone." Tsubasa answered nonchalantly

"You are making a big mistake. Anyway, we have to get out of here quick. before those stupid guys will catch us." Natsume said

They jetted through the stormy night. The escape was perfect but so they thought. Fate does not seem to be by their side since their boat started to rock vigorously back and forth. The rain did not help either, it was getting slippery as the moment passes by. Mikan, being as clumsy as ever slipped, threatening to fall anytime. Luckily, Natsume caught her.

'Thank Goodness!' Mikan thought.

But she was wrong. Dead wrong. Natsume may have caught her but he has to do something so that Mikan will not fall into the sea with him. So he did the most noble thing to do. He pushed Mikan away from the edge just when he was about to happened too fast that Tsubasa didn't have enough time to do something. When he stood up, Natsume's body is nowhere to be seen.

"NOOOO~!!" Mikan cried. She ran towards the boat's edge, ready to jump into the roaring sea. But Misaki was quick to catch her. She couldn't afford to loose someone again.

"Let me go!" Mikan yelled but the strong wind swallowed her voice. She kicked and screamed and did everything that she could with her power. She didn't budge Misaki though. She was weak, hopeless. For who could possibly blame her? She just lost someone who is dear to her.

"I know you're hurt Mikan but we cant do anything now. The storm is too strong and our boat might break anytime. Do you think Natsume would like that? Do you think he want's you to get hurt? I think not. Maybe tomorrow, he'll be waiting for you on the shore. Saying "What took you so long?" or whatever." Misaki said, trying to comfort Mikan.

Mikan fell on the floor, Tsubasa took the chance and manuever the boat away from the place.

"Sayonara, Natsume..." Mikan whispered. Hoping that the wind will carry with them her words of deep agony to her beloved.

**-**

**-**

**XoX**

**-**

**-**

"Wow! what is this place?!" Misaki said, astonished. For

"This is a man-made island, made exclusively for Mikan and Natsu---." Tsubasa trailed off.

"I-I think we forgot something..." Mikan finally uttered a word

"What is it?" Misaki asked.

"I forgot but its something big. Important."

"Just think about it tomorrow. Its been a long night, you are probably exhausted." Misaki said, thinking that Mikan is just trying to think something else to forget about what just happened the other night.

Mikan went first, following a trail way towards a humble mansion-like house.

"Will she be alright?" Tsubasa said, worried.

"I hope she will..." Misaki sadly answered.

Tsubasa unconsciously got her hand and squeezed it tight. When he finally notived what he just did, he nervously looked at Misaki but instead of her usual angry look she just smiled at him.

"Thanks, I need that a lot." she finally said as they walk faster to catch up with Mikan.

--The next Morning--

"Now I remember!!!" Mikan jerked up, feeling her blood rushing faster and faster in her brain. *shivers*

Mikan got up when she finally recovered her composure. She ran towards the hallway, following the delicious smell of Misaki's cooking. Forgetting momentarily about last night's incident she boomed inside the room and cried "We forgot to bring Hotaru and Ruka!!"

**-**

**-**

**XoX**

**-**

**-**

Hotaru and Ruka looked first thing in the morning but they couldn't find them. It was already 8 in the morning and the students are filing up to port, waiting for the private yacht to come and pick them up. But they are not the only ones looking either. Both Yue and Miko were looking for the brunette, hoping to pull off their first and last scheme.

"Yue Look! Edward is standing over there!" Miko squeeled.

"I heard that he is the richest teenager in France. Lets Go check him out!!" Then they both dashed away, forgetting about the plan and Mikan.

-

Ruka and Hotaru kept on searching for them. They went inside to Natsume's room to find some clues about their , something white landed softly on the bed.

"What is that?" Hotaru asked. Ruka picked it up and turned out to be a paper with a message on it.

"Its from Natsume." He said to Hotaru.

The letter says:

_We went earlier as planned._

_Sorry for not informing you ahead of time. Dad is faster than i thought._

_See you there_

_-Natsume-_

Hotaru got hold of the paper and read it again. "What does this mean?"

"The Island we purchased a long time ago." Ruka answered

"For what?"

"Do you know about Mikan and Natsume's past?" RUka asked her

"Yeha. That Idiot broke Mikan's heart who happens to my best friend." Hotaru coldly answered

Ruka sighed. "I think you don't have the right to judge that Idiot who happens to be MY best friend."

"Im sorry...I guess im wrong! Your friend practically made Mikan cry every night. And wait, there's! She almost isolate herself towards other people! And all other wonderful things that your angel like friend made her do." Hotaru sarcastically said.

"You're wrong. You just happened to not know the real story why he left her." Ruka calmly said and before Hotaru could argue back, he narrated the whole story to her.

"All aboard!!!" the man shouted out. He looked around and only saw an empty space so he went inside and reported to the ship's captain that everyone was inside. Almost everyone anyway.

The Private Yacht left and so did Ruka's super jet ski. Both Hotaru and Ruka made their way to the vast ocean to go get their friends.

**-**

**-**

**XoX**

**-**

**-**

"I cant believe I forgot about Hotaru!!" Mikan said.

"Its inevitable, Mikan. Everything happened too fast that you don't have time to do some explaining. You even forgot to tell me, right?" Misaki said.

"Y-you're right. Misaki-chan?"

"Yeah" Misaki turned around to face Mikan

"May I go outside? I'm going to take a stroll for a while."

"Of course you can!" Misaki smiled

When Misaki heard the soft banging of the door she hurriedly went to Tsubasa's side. "Please watch over her. This girl is in suicidal state!!"

she begged

"Fine! but in one condition."

Misaki raised her right eyebrow. "What?"

Tsubasa motioned her let her comw nearer. When she did as what she was told Tsubasa whispred "Kiss me."

"Waaaaaa~!!!!"

**-**

**-**

**XoX**

**-**

**-**

Mikan walked aimlessly around and found herself on the shore. The sun shone brightly that day, the wind is cool and seabirds flew graciously up in the sky.

"Why couldn't I be free like those birds?" she sighed. Then she saw a jet ski zooming towards her direction. Mikan re-adjusted her eyes so that she can see who it is.

"Hotaru! Ruka!" Mikan ran towards them.

Ruka tied his ski boat to the other rope tied on a tree. Hotaru jumped out of her seat and forgetting about her naussea.

"How did you know?!" Mikan said, surprised.

"He knows Natsume's plan. Turned out that they bought it when they were 16." Hotaru smiled.

"Come to think of it, where's Natsume?" Asked Ruka

Mikan eyes started to be puffy.

"What happened?" Hotaru asked, caressing her best friends hair to comfort her.

Mikan wailed and started to spill everything. About her and Natsume running from those men in black, down to how they fell on a cliff and how Natsume gone missing. Both RUka and Hotaru listened with utter shock and amazement.

"It's not you fault Mikan." Hotaru said

"Yeah. You would never do such a thing to harm him. Though you always threatens him..." RUka tried to oke around but Hotaru glared at him.

"Fine." Ruka pouted.

**-**

**-**

**XoX**

**-**

**-**

A month passes by and they still haven't heard a thing about Natsume. But Mikan did not stop living. She continued on about her life though she knew she would never be the same without Natsume. Ruka and Hotaru turned out to be quite a couple and so is Tsubasa and Misaki. Misaki is happy for the four of them but it kind of saddens her at the same time.

Mikan gazed at the sparkling sea. It was 7 in the morning and she couldn't take the love-love ambiance at the mansion so she went out. The beach is her favorite place now. She felt much, much closer to Natsume there. She got some flowers from the garden before going to the beach. Now, here she was, dressed with white summer dress with a bouquet of flowers. She threw it to the sea and whispered to sea spirits. "Please bring back Natsume to me."

After some time, she went back to the mansion. Went back to her new family.

"I think we need to go get Grandpa soon." SHe said to herself. laughing at the same time for forgetting about her Grandpa. "He must be angry by now. I could just imagine him yelling and all."

**-**

**-**

**XoX**

**-**

**-**

**Weeee~!!! It's finally done! Im sorry for all the grammatical errors. I made this in a hurry because I may never get to touch the computer again.**

**My parent will kill me once they get hold of my Report Card! Oh the horror!**

**Natsume: Thats what you get for killing me.**

**Me: Bleh! and I didn't kill you!!**

**Natsume: Then explain the last few paragraphs.**

**Me: Shaddup! This story is complete but i think Im going to add a special chapter.**

**Natsume: Then do it fast, Idiot. Oh yeah, Good luck about your Report Card. *laughs evilly and walks away***

**Me: Darn you Natsume!!!!**

**I guess that's it! Sorry for keeping you all wait. Its been fun writing for you guys. I have an upcoming project but im not yet sure if I'll publish it. Either way, Please comment! Once again, Im sorry for all the errors, im going to edit it as soon as i can!** **(That is, if I can get out of my Parents evil wrath.) Good luck to myself!!! lol**


	12. My Happy Ending

I would like to thank Manga-LOver for proofreading this chapter! Im truly grateful. I would also like to extend my heartfelt gratitude to those who have read my story and supported me to finish this with a happy ending. lol

Yey! I finally finished this last chapter! though its short, i think its pretty okay. If you have something better to suggest then feel free to tell me then maybe I could change it. ^.^

-

-

My Happy Ending

-

-

It has been a year or so-"One year, two months and five days." intercedes Mikan. Okay *rolls my eyes* it has been that long since the accident. It was pretty quiet around the mansion when a cry broke down the silence.

"Would you please keep quiet?" Demanded Hotaru.

The cry just got louder.

"P-Please! Your dad is nowhere to be found. You just have to wait okay?" Hotaru pleaded. Who would ever believe that the former Ice Queen begs?!

The baby miraculously stopped crying.

"Thank goodness! See? We could be…" *sniff, sniff* "Something smells here." Hotaru said to herself. It was reeking. Awful. No words could possibly describe it. She followed the smell and guess where it led to?

"The Baby is becoming a stench bomb!!!" Hotaru was horrified. She looked at the baby and saw him grinning evilly. Waiting for her to do the dirty job. She rubbed her eyes, thinking it was only her imagination.

"Babies are evil! Evil, I tell you!" she exasperated. She went nearer to the baby while holding her breath. She found all the things needed to change him inside the cabinet near his crib. "As I remembered clearly, Ruka did it this way…?"

-Outside the room-

"Are you sure about this?" Mikan said, well, unsurely.

"The Baby is becoming a stench bomb!!!" They heard Hotaru scream. They sweat dropped.

"Y-Yeah," Ruka said, trying to convince Mikan who jus rolled her eyes as a reply. "They are fine!" He said, objected. "Look! She is even getting nearer to the baby…"

"OMG! She's going to eat the baby!!" Mikan exaggerated.

"Don't be silly, she'll never do that to her son."

They both looked at each other for a second then they hurriedly ran inside the room.

"Hotaru! Wait!" Mikan called out at her best friend. Hotaru turned around with a pose Mikan and even Ruka couldn't imagine.

-Inside the room-

Hotaru heard Mikan scream. She turned around with Rukawa safely tucked between her arms and saw Mikan's eyes wide open. "What's wrong with you?" Hotaru asked Mikan, quite suspicious at her reaction.

"Y-you look motherly..." Mikan stuttered, unsure about what to say.

-Baka! Baka!-

Mikan was flown away to the other end of the room with Hotaru's Baka Gun 4000.

"What did you do that for?!" Mikan demanded.

"That's for insulting me as a woman and at the same time as a mother. For your information Mikan, I have always been acting as Rukawa's mom," Hotaru said. "Right, baby?"

Ruka walked towards Hotaru side. "I'm going to kill you later." Hotaru said to him.

"Why?!"

"For making me do such heinous thing." She then smiled a little.

Sensing the love-love atmosphere, Mikan excused herself saying she had some laundry to do.

It was ten o'clock in the morning and the sun is shining as bright as ever. The wind is cool and the smell of pine trees covered the whole meadow. Mikan was hoisting things up from a cord strung between two metal poles, pinning them in place with split sticks. She was down with her last two pieces of clothes when while trying to pin the hirt to the line, the wind kept snatching it away.

"Would you like some help?" a raven haired guy grabbed one sleeve of the shirt and wrapped it around the clothesline. Mikan was about to object when she saw who was in front of her.

"Natsume?!" She gasped.

"Missed me, Polka?" Natsume smirked.

"N-Natsume you idiot! It's not the right time to tease people." Mikan said, while trying to hold back the tears that are threatening to fall anytime.

"I knew it…" Mikan finally mastered some strength to say anything. "I knew that you were not…dead."

"Of course, who do you think you are talking to, Woman?!" Natsume said, trying hard to make Mikan feel better.

"Then where have you been? All this time…"

"I have some business to attend to," Natsume explained. "I have to settle things out with my family so that we could all live in peace. You, me, our friends, our children."

"But we could have done it together!" Mikan angrily said.

_You, me our friends, our children_

_Our children_

Mikan blushed

Mikan punched Natsume's hard chest slightly. "Natsume no Baka! How could you say that after being away for too long? I waited for you, waited helplessly for you to come back. A-and sometimes I thought you were d-d-ead." She tried holding back her tears which is not quite successful. Natsume grabbed Mikan's wrist then pulled her towards him. Hugging her tightly he said, "Stuu~~~pid, I told you didn't I? Someday, Somehow, We'll be making our own destiny." He looked at Mikan and caressed her cheeks gently. As his enticing red eyes met her innocent hazel-brown orb, he bends down just enough to kiss the woman he love.

-

-

The End

-

-

I love GA! I know, I know! the ending part have some similarities with the manga but hey! atleast I changed it a bit. lol

I Love all my readers fro the bottom of my heart. I may not know you personally, (except for ^.^) but I still consider you as one of my online friends! lol

Thanks to the following for reading my story:

virginger

nessie018

sakumikan

The lovely otaku-chan

Emmoria

maxeyn

sakuraaimier

black neko hime

florencemariea and ivy (for helping me finish my story)

mikanatsume3

Xxdarkness-angelxX

*_* (whoever you are! lol. Thank you so much!)

Thunderous-Ice-Storm

moonacre99

chayonni

xxxsakura-minnaxxx

and last but not the list natsumexmikan 123! Without all of you, I may never have the heart to continue this. ^.^


End file.
